1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an LCD device using the same, and more particularly to an LCD panel having multi-domain effect and an LCD device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, LCD device, which provides wide view-angle effect, mostly makes use of protrusions or slits formed between its top and bottom substrates for controlling the tilting direction of liquid crystal molecules. Normally, the protrusions are fabricated on an electrode; the slits are formed by patterning the electrode directly.
Although the protrusions help to achieve multi-domain effect, the bevel of the protrusions will generate boundary energy on liquid crystal molecules and make the liquid crystal molecules tilting and no more perpendicular to the substrate. Thus, when the driving voltage is zero, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is not perpendicular, and there will be some light leakage under the front view angle due to the tilting of liquid crystal molecules.
As for how to achieve multi-domain effect by slits, the alignment precision between the top and the bottom substrates, the width of the slits and the interval between the slits must be taken into account, otherwise, the multi-domain effect will be very limited, and disclination will occur to liquid crystal molecules above the slits or between two slits, and the entire transparency will be deteriorated accordingly.